


Moments in Time

by Redhazard



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhazard/pseuds/Redhazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments in time that change everything. Moments that change history. For some people, those moments last a very long time. A VERY long time. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any of the movies. Especially not Days of the Future Past though it was pretty cool.

* * *

 

 

In life there are defining moments. Moments which can alter the very outcome of history.

Moments like a troubled but well-meaning mutant committing her first murder in order to avenge her fallen comrades. Though made with the best intentions for mutant-kind the action would have tragic consequences.

The assassination of the mad scientist Bolivar Trask would ironically convince the government of the necessity of the Sentinel Program, and the DNA of the murderer would be used as the final weapon against mutant-kind.

A tragic outcome.

One that could be avoided, if only someone could stop Mystique from said choice. The last efforts of a race on the brink of extinction.

Wolverine, a man from another time. A hopeless loner now forced to be a leader. A time travelling mutant joined by younger versions of people he knew.

Charles Xavier, once his mentor, now a troubled young man that needed him to be what Charles would become for him.

Hank McCoy. Beast. One of the most brilliant persons Logan had ever met. Once cultured and charming, now an awkward young man at loss as to how to help his best friend.

And Magneto. Enemy. Ally. Now, a young with great potential but lacking the wisdom gained with age.

…

In hindsight, he really shouldn't have brought Magneto along.

The Master of Magnetism was determined and pragmatic. Ruthlessly so.

Saving Mystique was what Charles Xavier would do. It was what the X-Men would do.

The young Magneto saw a far easier choice.

Kill Mystique.

So long as her DNA was around, she represented a threat. The possibility of the Sentinels would always exist.

When the time came, he struck

An unlikely series of events had taken down Wolverine and a powerless Charles Xavier could only watch as his former friend took his sister away from him once more. This time in a far more permanent way.

One second.

It was all it would take to lead the future into a far more different route.

Only one second.

Xavier could feel his heart beat against his chest as that second stretched into eternity.

Then…

"Huh?"

It was not the most dignified sound, but it was the only one his mouth could produce under the circumstances. Even without his powers, he knew Hank had removed his glasses behind him and was cleaning them with his shirt. He too had difficulty comprehending the scene in front of them.

"Oh, my stars and garters," Hank McCoy muttered as he put his glasses back on.

It was ducktape.

Everyone on the room but the two of them was completely wrapped in ducktape.

Magneto, Charles noticed, had apparently being knocked out in the process.

"How on Earth…?" Charles couldn't go on. Words failed.

"Oh, that was me. Totally me," a fairly familiar voice spoke up. An instant later, he appeared in front of them.

Silver hair, clothes no one in their right mind would wear and a completely satisfied smile on his face.

"Peter," Charles said.

"Actually, I have been thinking on going by Quicksilver when I'm in the suit. Like a codename. What do you guys think? Cool, huh? Took me like three seconds to decide on it."

"How? What… How?"

Charles was thankful Hank decided to speak up. This was a bit too much for him.

The teenager blinked. "I told you I saw your itinerary. There was no way I was going to be locked on a plane for an entire intercontinental flight. Way too long. That didn't mean I wasn't going to go with you. I ran all the way here. On water even. Never tried that before. It was awesome!"

The teenager took a sip from a bottle of soda that clearly hadn't been on his hand the previous second.

"I searched every inch of the city to find you. Took me like three minutes. I saw you, thought you might need some help, and got some duck tape, and returned. Come on. Be honest. Say it. I'm awesome."

Hank and Charles were left blinking for a few more seconds.

"Anyway, so what do we do now?" Peter asked, almost bouncing in excitement. That seemed to snap Charles out of his daze.

"Now," he said, looking at the bound Mystique, his sister in all but blood. "Now, I think there is a lot we need to talk about."

 

* * *

 

 

AN: Fear the Speed! Fear it!


End file.
